Isiah Kassidy
|birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Brooklyn, New York |billed = Brooklyn, New York |trainer = House Of Glory Wrestling School |debut = August 21, 2015 |retired = }} Isiah Kassidy (July 10, 1997) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed with All Elite Wrestling (AEW). While in AEW, he is one-half of the tag team known as Private Party, with Marq Quen. Professional wrestling career Early career Kassidy was trained by House Of Glory's Wrestling School. He debuted as early as 2015. His earliest known match was in House Of Glory on August 21 at At Last. There he teamed with Marq Quen under their team name Private Party in a tag match defeating Josh Glide & TJ Marconi. From there, they won their first titles on December 11, 2015 at House Of Glory's Civil War, defeating champion team EYFBO (Angel Ortiz & Mike Draztik) to become the new HOG Tag Team Champions. They went on to win tag titles in other promotions including Fight The World Wrestling's World Tag Team Championship, Game Changer Wrestling's GCW Tag Team Championship, Pro Wrestling Magic's PWM Tag Team Championship and Warriors Of Wrestling's WOW Tag Team Championship. All Elite Wrestling (2019–present) After signing with AEW in 2019, Kassidy debuted on May 25 at AEW Double or Nothing, competing in a pre-show 21-Man Battle Royale won by Adam Page. The following month at Fyter Fest, team Private Party competed in a three-way tag match against rival teams Best Friends and SoCal Uncensored (SCU) (Frankie Kazarian & Scorpio Sky). The following month at All Out, team Private Party defeated Angélico & Jack Evans. On October 2 episode of AEW Dynamite, team Private Party competed in a pre-show tag match against teams The Lucha Brothers, Angélico & Jack Evans and Best Friends. During the episode airing, Private Party returned for a ringside segment confronting Angélico and Evans who were insulting celebrity guests Kevin Smith and Jason Mewes. It was announced both teams were part of an on-going tag team tournament to crown the first-ever AEW World Tag Team Champion. On October 8, during the series premiere episode of AEW Dark, Private Party teamed with Best Friends in an eight-man tag match lost against TheHybrid2 & The Lucha Brothers. The following night on the October 9 episode of Dynamite, team Private Party advanced in the first round of the Tag Team tournament after eliminating The Young Bucks. Two weeks later on October 22 episode of AEW Dark, team Private Party joined forces with team Strong Hearts (CIMA & T-Hawk) in an eight-man tag match lost against The Young Bucks and the Rhodes brothers Cody and Dustin. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' *'Tag teams and stables' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' Championships and accomplishments *'House Of Glory' :*HOG Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Marq Quen (1) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:Living people Category:1997 births Category:2015 debuts Category:New York wrestlers Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:302 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Has A Tomorrow alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster Category:Male wrestlers